


Turning Secret Keepers into Fiances

by mthevlamister



Series: Boardwalk Boys [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, Gay, I leave in an hour, I'm actually ace, M/M, Michael takes meds, References to Depression, boyf riends — Freeform, expensive headphones, for vacation, help me, i need to stop, it's 2 am, like me, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Michael, why are you hiding the fact you have pills from us?"Or:"You'd be famouth, marry uth Michael."





	Turning Secret Keepers into Fiances

Jeremy, Jake, and Rich weren't nervous.

No.

They were fucking terrified. 

It had been three and a half hours since Michael had left for his therapist. It's not like it was the first time Michael went to therapy, it wasn't! Michael went many times in the past half year, the boys made sure he did. He has never been late coming home though, it took him forty-five minutes to get there, an hour appointment, then forty-five minutes back. They were concerned for their boyfriend, this wasn't like Michael to just disappear on them, he always came home smiling and telling them he was feeling okay but they were his main concern. Jeremy was about to call him when Michael walked through the door with a drugstore bag in hand.

"I have snacks." Michael smiled, voice wavering. He was hiding something and everyone could tell.

"Why thtop for thnackth when we have them here?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow. "Thpill Michael."

"But do you have soda? I do! I also have milkshakes and chips." Michael pulled them out of the bag, giving each boy an item. "See? I just wanted comfort food--"

"There's something still in the bag." Jake reached over Michael, who grabbed his hand as an attempt to stop him from looking in the bag. Jake raised an eyebrow, using his other hand which prompted Michael to grab that one.

"I really want to hold your hand, it looks soft." Michael smiled, pulling Jake away from the bag. 

Jeremy waited until Michael was far away enough to reach in and pluck out a pill bottle. The name of the pills were long and confusing, metzo-something-phine or something else Jeremy didn't feel like reading. He just stared, wondering why Michael would hide them. They weren't for getting high, it would be too difficult to get them for drugs. Michael snatched them from Jeremy, hiding them behind his back. He kept one hand in Jake's as if he wasn't suspicious. He looked even more nervous than before, smiling a wide smile.

"Michael, why are you hiding the fact you have pills from us?" Jeremy asked, Rich and Jake nodding along.

"I-I. . . the SQUIP was a pill, I didn't want to startle you guys or make you upset, I was gonna take them in secret so you wouldn't see and get upset or think I was taking a computer pill." Michael admitted.

"That'th ridiculouth Michael, I'm more thcared of wintergreen tic tacth." Rich grinned, walking closer. "If thethe help you why would we thtop you from taking them?"

"I-I don't know."

"If they work they work." Jake said, rubbing his boyfriend's palm. "We support you, one hundred percent."

"Yeah we do!" Rich bounced on his toes, smiling more.

"You need, we need you, we need them then." Jeremy said softly, kissing Michael's cheek.

"G-guys!" Michael teared up, smiling.

"Don't cry--and he's crying." Jake sighed as Michael began to sob, using his free hand to cover his face. All three boys hugged him, letting him cry it out. Jeremy read the instructions on the pill bottle, mentally highlighting the part where it said Michael should take it at night. He patted Michael's back as Rich whispered sweet nothings to Michael. Michael began to cry harder, forcing Jake to kiss him until he had to stop crying to enjoy the kiss.

He really really loved his boys.

~ ~ ~

"---He's sleeping more." Jeremy was talking to his dad, smiling a lot. "I'm keeping my eye on him. Jake is feeling a lot better too. Rich's scars sometimes hurt, especially when he's under warm water or under the sun for too long. He also picks at his scars so I'm keeping my eyes on him."

"I'm glad Jeremiah. Tell me when the wedding is so I can be supportive dad number one." Mr Heere stated, ruffling his son's hair. Jeremy laughed, pushing the hand away.

"Dad we're almost in college and you think we're getting married?"

"I want grandkids too."

"Oh my god Dad."

~ ~ ~

"Jeremy you're back." Jake looked up from the kitchen counter, he was making dinner that night. Not one of them knew when they moved into Michael's place but since Michael's parents weren't around often it was their home. Oh wait, they knew. It was the minute Michael snapped at them, they all brought clothes and toiletries to his house in hopes if they stayed there he would feel more safe. It worked very well so far.

"Hello darling." Jeremy said, wrapping arms around Jake. "How is everything here--or should I say Heere?"

"I love you, but you are actually the worst." Jake groaned, swatting away Jeremy's hands. "We are in the Mell household, make puns with his name not mine."

"How is our handsome man?"

"I'm pretty sure he's watching some shitty movie with Richie." Jake added salt to his creation for dinner. Jeremy couldn't tell what it was, mostly because Jake didn't let Jeremy see past his shoulders. "You go check on them."

"Fine." Jeremy rolled his eyes but went to the basement anyway. "Babe? Player One?"

"Jeremy you're back from your dad's?" Michael perked up, looking at Jeremy. "Come here, we're talking about dream jobs."

"Okay." Jeremy sat down with them. "Jake is going to be a chef if not a sports player, let's be honest."

"We know." Rich said, plopping down on Jeremy's lap. "I perthonally want to be a stay-at-home dad, I'd clean the houthe and watch kidth."

"Well you want kids I know that now. I guess I want to be a teacher, ya know? Help kids learn things they struggle with." Jeremy admitted, letting out a sigh.

"Video game designer." Michael said, putting an arm around Jeremy. "I'd love to do that."

"You'd manage to do that." Rich whispered. "You'd be famouth, marry uth Michael."

"How should I propose?" Michael asked, grinning.

"Thlide uth a bag with the ringth in them."

"Shut up Rich." Jeremy pushed him, hearing Jake call them. "It's probably chicken. I'm hungry, let's go."

~ ~ ~

Michael Mell wasn't nervous. He was very scared, no, terrified.

Senior year of college for all except Rich who stayed true to 'stay-at-home'. Michael called all his boyfriends into the kitchen (they managed to stay together, Michael didn't know how). Once they all filed in he slid a bag over to Jeremy who took three items out.

There were three boxes.

Ring boxes to be exact.

Tears flowed out, complaints it was the worst way to propose but overall the answer was the same.

"Fuck yes."

"YETH!"

"Four player game, right Michael?"

It worked out.


End file.
